Con L de Leche
by Bellalice Cullen
Summary: Outtake o continuacion perdida de IMPULSOS, capitulo 5 de ALL WE ARE. Si no has leido All We Are...pues que esperas! lee esto para que entiendas este outtake!


**Hellow! Intentando subir muy rapido!! Se las debia gente!!**

**Bueno tenemos aquí la continuación perdida de Impulsos y pues creo que era divertida y pense que seria buena idea jajaja**

**Les advierto tenemos una Alice muy MUY enfadada **

**Creo que exagere un poco pero….porque no? Diganme que opinan!!**

**buenO gracias a todas las seguidoras de ALL WE ARE y si no lo han leido, pues…les conviene leerlo si no no entenderan muy bien jjejeje **

**no tengo mucha inspira hoy asi qe besos y abrazos vampiricos para todos y aquí va el cap!**

**DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A GABI SALVATORE: sin no hubieras estado insistiendo en que lo pusiera y dándome animos este outtake jamas habria sido visto! Jajaja gracias!**

**P.S.: LO SIENTO, JACOB SE COMIO MI TAREA…DIGO!...TWILIGHT! Y ME DEJO SIN EL. MALO JACOB! MALO JACOB!**

**[Jajaja este me gusto xP]**

AlicePOV.

-¿te quedas a comer Alice?- dijo Bella.

-naaa- le dije- tengo unos asuntos pendientes con…- y lo recordé. Recordé por que estaba tan enojada con Emmett hace unas horas.- Emmett que atender- y entrecerré los ojos. Bella se rió.

-Ok- dijo ella mientras tomaba la manija de mi coche riendo- solo…no mates a Emmett.

_Hum. Buena idea._

Puse mi cara de niña buena y me encogí de hombros.- no te aseguro nada.- Bella se rió.

-Adiós, Alice!

-Adiós Bella!- y Salí directo ala carretera.

Estaba muy muy enojada!!! Todo por su culpa por su culpa! Ok? Creo que parezco una chiquitina haciendo berrinche así que debo parar…pero…MAMA SE VA A ENTERAR!! SE VA A ENTERAR Y HARE QUE LO ENCIERREN EN SU CUARTO DE POR VIDA!! Ok, calma alice calma…debo dejar de hablar sola.

_FLASHBACK_

En la cafetería…

Si, me dijeron que esa película esta muy interesante. Digo, la trama es increíble! Habla de un sargento de la guerra civil que…- no tenia idea de que película estaba hablando pero se veía tan lindo. Su sonrisa de ángel y sus ojos llenos de emoción me cautivaban y luego sacudió un poco su cabeza…que aroma!!!. Si, era Jasper Hale.

-y bien?- dijo el con una ceja levantada.

-em…- . me quede soñando despierta?- si! Yo también me muero por ir a verla!- dije con una sonrisa.

-enserio?!- dijo sonriendo mas de lo que acostumbra. _Awwwn_.- sabes?...tengo libre el viernes y..- OMG OMG! Estaba apunto de invitarme a l cine?!! Jasper Hale me estaba invitando al Cine?!!- y.-y-y…p-pues e—estaba…- estaba tartamudeando!! Aaaah! Era una cita ES UNA CITA!- que talvez si tu..-Jasper se sacudió y saco algo de su bolsillo del pantalón. Un celular. _Demonios._

-Es Edward. Dice que llega para las audiciones – dijo y guardo de nuevo su celular.

-Pero todavía faltan dos horas- Rose hizo una mueca y Emm le froto el brazo

-Ya llegara- le dijo y ella sonrío. La verdad me alegraba que Emmy haya encontrado a Rosalie, desde hace tiempo, Bella y yo habíamos que le faltaba algo: una luz, una chispa y llego ella: su ángel personal. Pues…ahora era tiempo de recuperar a MI ángel personal.

-Como me decías Jasper?- dije con una sonrisa

-Jasper! Viste el partido de ayer?- le pregunto Emmett. Entrecerré mis ojos.

-Emmett? Yo estaba hablando con Jasper.- le dije con una sonrisa falsa en mi boca.

- yo también- y siguió hablando con el. Sentí un tic en mi ojo.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Me descubrí a mi misma con ese tic y pare de inmediato.

Emmett. Emmett debe pagar. Estacione mi coche y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Fui con pasos veloces y grandes zancadas la puerta principal de la casa y me dirigí a la cocina. _Touche!_ Ahí estaba! Tomando leche del envase, exactamente lo que un malvado mata esperanzas haría después del crimen.

-TU!!!!! COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ALGO COMO ESO???!!!-le grite y lo apunte con mi dedo índice. El dejo de beber leche.

-Aly, es solo leche- dijo el y se encogió de hombros. Ja! Intentaba engañarme? Pues no lo lograría tan fácil!

-LECHE?!! SOLO…LECHE??!!- dije mas furiosa aun.

-Mira…si tanto te molesta, En un momento voy al supermercado y compro otro cartón si?- te tire de un manotazo el cartón de leche y esta se derramo en el suelo.

-no estoy hablando de la leche!!- me cruce de brazos

-¿y entonces porque hiciste eso?- dijo horrorizado viendo a su preciada leche en el suelo.

-Sabes de lo que hablo- lo fulmine con la mirada y seguía con brazos cruzados.

-No, la verdad no- contesto- y tu cara de psicópata en verdad esta asustándome – puso sus manos en frente, como gesto para que me calmara.

-¡oh! No solo asustarte!! Deberías sentir pavor! Deberías estar corriendo en este instante!! Deberías…!

- ve al punto, Alice- dijo volteando los ojos.

-Hablo de mi y de Jasper. El estaba a punto, A PUNTO de decirme que fuera al cine con el y tu lo arruinaste todo! TODO!!- Emmett se empezó a reír

-¿QUE? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?!!-dije yo.

-jajaja dices todo 2 veces jajaja es gracioso!- contesto asintiendo.

-gra-gra-gracioso?- y el tic regreso.

-WOW! Okay! Lo siento! Lamento lo que paso- pero Emmett seguía riendo como Tonto.

-Lo sientes? Eso es todo?- le dije mientras me acercaba un poco a el.

-pues…si?- contestó. Y eso fue el colmo.

EMMPOV

Y antes de que pudiera escapar, antes de que pudiera correr, Alice se había enganchado en mi espalda, como un mono, y daba golpecitos en mi cabeza con sus puños.

-aah! Para, para!1-le grite, pero aun así me estaba dando un ataque de risa por dentro.

-lo sientes?!! Yo hare que lo sientas!- grito y sentí un estirón en mi cabeza. Alice me había jalado el pelo

-aaah! Estas enferma!!

-y tu estas tarado !!!- seguía jalándome el pelo

-loca!

-inmaduro!

-psicópata!

-tonto!

-adicta alas compras!!

-bebedor compulsivo de leche!!- y volvió a los golpes en la cabeza.

-ya! Ya déjame Alice!!- dije sacudiéndome e intentando quitarla de encima.

-NO!- y me empezó a golpear con mas fuerza- TU TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE HAYA PERDIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MI VIDA DE TENER UNA CITA CON…- paro en seco y yo también. Ya no éramos los únicos en la cocina.

ALICEPOV

Oh no! OH NO! Esto no esta pasando no no no puede ser!!. Ante mis ojos estaba Jasper con cara de susto y la boca abierta y Edward hacia ruidos con el ultimo sorbo de su coca cola con el popote, con la misma mirada de Jasper.(1)

-este…- me baje de Emmett- el se lo merecía – me cruce de brazos y levante mi barbilla.

Todos nos miramos entre si y hubo un silencio incomodo, después de 5 segundos, Jasper y Edward se empezaron a reír.

-jjajaj eso fue genial jajaja- dijo Edward recargando su brazo en la orilla de la mesa de la cocina.

-jajaja si- dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a mi- jaja buen trabajo Alice- y golpeo ligeramente el brazo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro – Sabia que Emmett pagaría por hacer trampa en el videojuego.- _Jasper dijo que hice un buen trabajo?? Aah!!_

-Hey! Yo no hice trampa- dijo el sacando 2 coca-colas del refrigerador- No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar bien- y le lanzo una coca-cola. El la tomo

- Trampa!- dijo el mientras se recargaba en la barda de la cocina, justo a lado de mi.

-Edward! Piensa rápido!- y le lanzo otro envase lleno a el. Lo tomo.

-gracias- lo abrió y dio un trago.

-y em..que tanto escucharon, chicos?- dije un poco nerviosa. No quería saber que pasaría se Jasper hubiera escuchado que yo queria tener una cita con el. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Nada en realidad – dejo la coca en la mesa – solo algo de una oportunidad con una cita con alguien. – y me sonrío con una sonrisa amistosa.

-oh.- dije y mire de reojo a Jasper. Estaba algo tenso en la barra. Sus manos la presionaban con fuerza (2)

-oh! Edward? Conoces a mi loca y psicópata hermana, Alice? Alice: Edward, Edward: Alice.

-¡Hola! Y no le creas. No soy ni loca ni psicópata.- le dije y se rió.

- Okay!- dijo el- nunca lo creí – contestó con un ligero sarcasmo en los ojos pero sonriendo. Wow! Si que tenia una linda sonrisa, ahora veo porque a Bells le gusta.

-Hey Emmett, te falto Alice- dijo Jasper.

El se encogió de hombros y dijo:- ella es perfectamente capaz de servirse sola- y me saco la lengua y yo le hice lo mismo.

-bueno, seguimos jugando no?- dijo Emmett mientras daba grandes pasos para salir de la cocina.

-Ok!- dijo Edward- un placer conocerte, Alice!- y agito su mano en el aire en señal de despedida. Creo que me llevaría bien con Masen. Respondí al gesto. El y Edward salieron de la habitación, Jasper suspiro y fue al refrigerador, tomo una coca y me miro con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿quieres una?- dijo haciendo un ligero movimiento hacia mi y yo, como una completa tonta, solo pude asentir rápidamente. El rió un poco entre dientes, abrió la botella y tomo su lugar al lado de mi.

-ten- y me la dio.

-gracias

- A veces es un gorila, no?- me dijo.

-¿Quién, Emmett? Si, casi siempre- di otro sorbo. Y volvió a reír un poco.

-El te quiere y lo sabes

- Enserio? – levante una ceja. Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Si –se acerco a mi oído y susurro- no le digas que te lo dije pero…cuando no sabe donde estas, se pone muy ansioso y llama seguido a Bella para saber que estas con ella.- se alejo- le preocupas, Alice.

- wow! Eso no lo sabia- dije sorprendida. ¿enserio se preocupaba tanto? Me mordí el labio inferior.

-y tu también lo quieres.- afirmo mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules. Deje mi botella en la barra y cruce mis brazos.

-puede…-el se rió un poco.

-JASPER!- oí la voz de mi hermano gritar – todavía no acabo contigo en el maldito videojuego!.- Jasper rodó los ojos

-el deber llama –le dije y el bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa- derrótalo por mi – le sonreí un poco.

-jajaja claro…te veo luego, Aly!-y se fue_. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser tan lindo?_ En algo tenia razón: yo quería a Emmett. Aunque me sacara de quicio, yo lo quería. Decidí tomar mis llaves e ir a comprar algo importante.

Llegue después de un rato y escuche risas en el piso de arriba, , para ser especificas, del cuarto de Emmett.

Traía mi oferta de paz lista para entregarla, pero escuche algo interesante del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿y pasaste un buen dia, Edward?- dijo mi hermano riéndose de un chiste que yo no había oído.

- Si, la verdad si- y se rió entre dientes.

-lo dices por esa chica, Edward!- grito Jasper.

_¿Bella?_ Pensé y puse la oreja en la puerta para escuchar. Algo me decía perfectamente que era Bella, era un presentimiento o imaginación, no lo se, pero empezaron a temblarme las manos hm…interesante.(3)

-chica?- pregunto Emmett.

-Si, Edward se topo con una y no ha dejado de hablar de ella en todo el día…auch!- grito como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, aseguro que fue Edward.

-y como se llama?- pregunto Emmett.

_Bella Bella Bella Bella_

- su nombre es…-y se detuvo . No se porque razón, pero se detuvo. Pegue mas la oreja ala puerta. Escuche unos pasos y al segundo siguiente estaba en el piso

-¿estabas…estabas espiando, Alice?- dijo Jasper y mire a Emmett, que sosteniéndola manija de la puerta mientras se reía escandalosamente

-argh!- grite y pegue mi cabeza al piso.

-jajaja es el karma!!! El karma lácteo, hermanita!!(4)- y me salto para salir de su habitación.

- hey, te ayudo- y Edward me ofreció su mano…al mismo tiempo que Jasper. Ambos me ayudaron y me puse de pie.

-oh! Bien, los dejo Chicos- dijo Edward mientras salía por la puerta riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Estas bien, Aly?- dijo con mi mano todavía con la de el. Se dio cuenta y me soltó.

-si- conteste quitándome polvo de los Jeans – creo que si – y le sonreí.

- Oye – dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cuello – no termine de decirte lo que quería hoy en la cafetería – OMG. Mis manos empezaron a temblar furiosamente.

- Pensaba que si tu quieres, podemos ir a ver la película que te dije el viernes… - Si! Si totalmente!!! – …Los seis juntos. – se encogió de hombros, - como bienvenida a Edward.

-Este…Claro- y sonreí.

-Okay- me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y me despeino un poco - nos vemos – y me dio un ligero beso en la parte alta de la frente. Eso fue… totalmente triste. Para Jasper soy solo la hermanita menor, ¿verdad? . Me tire ala cama de Emmett y me di cuenta que las manos seguían temblándome. Talvez abría esperanza, tal vez si…. Suspire.

Puse una notita que decía "lo siento hermano" y coloque un cartón de leche en su almohada junto con una vaquita de peluche que también le había comprado.

Me fui a mi cuarto mientras escuchaba como se despedía de los demás y cuando entre encontré una pequeña bolsita con una pulsera adentro, y una notita que decía "lo siento, hermanita"

Sonreí para mis adentros.

**Y aquí esta!!! Chan chan!!**

**Les gusto?? Jajaja creo que Alice exagera un poco pero en mi fic ella es super Hyper|!! Tenia que ponerla asi!!! Jajaja**

**ACLARACIONES**

**1. wajajaja me dio demaciada risa imaginar que estaba todo en silencio y solo se oia el ruido que Edward hacia con su coca, cuando queda el ultimo sorbo xP jajaja**

**2. Jasper…Celoso?? Hmmm….**

**3. a Alice siempre le tiemblan las manos cuando algo bueno esta a punto de pasar.**

**4. WTH with that!? Jajajaja**

**El CAP SE LLAMA CON L DE LECHE POR: la pelicula de V de Venganza? Jajaja una ligera parodia xD jajaj lo siento si no da risa. Jejej la verdad nunca vi la peli asi que….**

**Y ahora…SOUNDTRACK! Enstreno el viernes! Recuerdeeeen! Le tengo mucha fe! Y me encanta…no solo porque sea mio, si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido lo leeria todito! Jajaja asi que..siganlo si? Jaja how lovely! xP**

**Muchos muchos reviews!!! Plis!!**

**Recuerden ese botoncito verde hermoso precioso baba qe esta abajo siii? **

**With Love,**

_**Bellalice Cullen**_


End file.
